Not Bad
by Lionella Ayumi
Summary: Baginya, memilih teman kost seperti Gopal tidaklah buruk. /For #BBBFluffWeek18 day 7. Prompt : Sharing Food


"Kalau lapar, kamu bisa ambil makananku. Aku keluar sebentar," ujar Gopal saat memakai sepatunya.

Fang mengangguk mengiyakan. Baginya, memilih teman kost seperti Gopal tidaklah buruk. Ia tidak pernah kelaparan karena setiap hari selalu ada saja makanan yang tersedia. Entah itu Gopal yang memasaknya sendiri ataupun membelinya.

 **Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning : AU, No Super Power, Oneshoot, OOC, TYPO.**

 **for #BBBFluffWeek18**

 **Day 7 (Last). Prompt : Sharing Food**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship**

•

•

•

"Fang, buat hari ini kamu yang masak, ya."

Namun, saat kalimat itu akhirnya keluar, Fang harus siap dengan segalanya. Gopal sedang sakit.

Otaknya berputar lebih lambat mencerna setiap kalimat yang terketik rapi di buku resep. Mempelajarinya lebih sulit dari pelajaran paling sulit di sekolah.

Salahnya sendiri, memang. Dengan alasan ingin mandiri, ia memilih untuk tinggal di rumah kost. Padahal, niat awalnya hanya untuk mendapat kebebasan. Bukan untuk merasakan beratnya perjuangan hidup di rumah rental, begitu sebutnya untuk tempat tinggal barunya.

"Gopal 'kan sakit. Buat apa aku mikir bikin masakan enak? Toh, lidahnya juga bakal gangguan," gumamnya.

Fang meletakkan kembali buku resep yang sejak tadi dibacanya. Ia lalu mulai memasak, semampunya.

Bubur menjadi opsi terakhir yang akan dibuatnya. Dengan air yang lebih banyak saat memasak beras, juga sedikit garam setidaknya cukup untuk menjadi menu yang lebih layak.

Fang juga membuat sedikit bawang goreng untuk aromanya. Yang ia tahu, Gopal menyukai bawang goreng.

Setelah hampir tiga jam berkutat di dapur, akhirnya bubur selesai dimasak. Sebenarnya, waktu memasak tidak lebih dari satu jam. Yang membuatnya lama adalah saat mempelajari menu masakan kesukaan Gopal.

Fang mengambil satu mangkuk penuh bubur dan segelas air, lalu membawanya ke kamar. Dilihatnya Gopal sedang tertidur pulas.

"Gopal, bangun. Aku bawa sarapan buat kamu."

Meski tidak tega, Fang tetap membangunkan temannya itu. Ia juga mengambil handuk kecil yang menempel di dahi Gopal.

Gopal menggeliat sedikit. Wajah pucatnya membuat Fang sedikit prihatin. Mungkin anak itu kelelahan, pikirnya.

"Makasih, Fang," ucap Gopal dengan suara serak.

Fang menunggui sampai Gopal menghabiskan buburnya. Saat sakit pun sahabat gendutnya itu tampaknya tidak kehilangan selera makan. Buktinya, tidak sampai lima menit mangkuk penuh bubur itu sudah bersih.

Fang mengulurkan obat penurun panas kepada Gopal, yang diterima tanpa bantahan apapun. Awalnya ia berpikir jika sahabatnya itu akan mengeluh tidak ingin minum obat, tapi dugaannya salah. Gopal lebih dewasa dari yang ia kira.

Selepas makan dan meminum obat, Gopal berbaring kembali untuk istirahat.

 **BBBFluffWeek18**

Hari sudah siang. Untung saja hari ini tidak ada kelas. Kasihan jika harus meninggalkan Gopal sendirian di rumah kost. Apalagi keadaannya sakit. Fang memerhatikan kulkas lamat-lamat. Rupanya Gopal lupa membeli camilan kemarin. Hanya ada donat lobak merah di sana. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kali ini gilirannya untuk membalas kebaikan Gopal. Ia ingat Gopal tidak pernah diberi jatah donat darinya. Mungkin karena Gopal mengerti Fang sangat menyukainya.

Fang mengambil satu kotak donat lobak merahnya. Dibawanya menuju kamar. Dua gelas air putih menjadi pelengkapnya.

"Lagi ngapain?" tanyanya begitu masuk melihat Gopal sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Main game."

"Kayaknya udah mendingan, ya?"

"Iya. Tapi, masakanmu enak, Fang. Mulai besok kita masaknya giliran aja."

Ingin membantah. Tapi, siapa yang tidak senang jika masakannya dipuji? Bahkan hanya beras dengan air yang banyak ditambah sedikit garam dan bawang goreng.

"Terima kasih." Fang menaikkan kacamatanya. Cool seperti biasa.

Gopal kembali sibuk dengan permainan di ponselnya. Fang berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di kasur. Tepat di samping Gopal setelah sebelumnya meletakkan sekotak donat dan air minum di nakas.

Fang ikut memerhatikan Gopal bermain. Hanya tokoh beruang yang berlari untuk mendapatkan emas dan sesekali mendapatkan hadiah berupa bom. Saat ada mobil atau box di tengah jalan, si Beruang harus melompatinya.

Semakin lama larinya semakin cepat. Fang mulai tertarik untuk terus menonton. Tangannya meraba-raba nakas dan menhambil satu donat dari dalam kotak. Ia menggigit sedikit tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel Gopal. Permainan masih terus berlangsung. Kali ini jalur di depan si Beruang sesekali terpotong arus sungai.

Fang menyodorkan donatnya ke depan mulut Gopal yang langsung menerimanya senang hati.

Satu gigit Fang, satu gigit Gopal. Begitu seterusnya sampai donat itu habis. Sampai akhirnya Beruang harus kalah karena menabrak mobil di tengah jalan.

 ** _Game over_**

Uhuk!

Gopal tersedak karena terkejut. Fang mengambilkan minum, yang langsung disambar Gopal dan dihabiskannya dalam sekejap. Skor yang Gopal peroleh mencapai sembilan ribu lebih.

"Biar aku yang main. Aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu," ujar Fang dengan songongnya.

"Memang kamu bisa?" tanya Gopal sangsi. Pasalnya, dia tahu jika di ponsel Fang tidak pernah ada satupun game.

"Lihat saja," balasnya masih dengan wajah songong yang sama.

Fang mengambil kotak donat itu dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Gopal. "Gantian suapin aku."

Gopal tampak memutar matanya malas. Namun, tetap menurut. Ia membiarkan Fang bermain.

Untuk awalan, Fang tampak tenang. Sesekali mulutnya mengunyah donat yang Gopal suapkan.

Keadaan berubah total saat kecepatan berlari Beruang bertambah. Fang mulai kewalahan. Beberapa kali ia salah menggigit. Alih-alih memakan donat yang tersodor, ia malah menggigit tangan Gopal. Teriakan kesakitan Gopal pun tidak ia pedulikan. Konsentrasinya difokuskan untuk si Beruang.

BBBFluffWeek18

 ** _Game over_**

Fang menatap layar ponsel di tangannya tidak percaya. Skornya bahkan belum mencapai angka seribu.

"Aku mau main lagi. Kamu habisin aja donatnya."

Gopal jelas menyetujui tanpa suara. Ia langsung menghabiskan donat yang tersisa. Sedangkan Fang, terus mengulang permainannya. Ia terlanjur berambisi mengalahkan Gopal. Jadi, ia takkan berhenti sampai ambisinya tercapai.

BBBFluffWeek18

 ** _Game over_**

 ** _Score : 11895_**

Fang tersenyum puas. Setelah berkali-kali mencoba akhirnya ia bisa melampaui skor Gopal. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya, juga mengusap matanya yang terasa perih.

"Gopal," panggilnya.

"Gopal, bangun."

"Lihat, aku bisa mengalahkanmu."

"Gopal!"

Akhirnya Gopal bangun juga. Ia langsung menunjukkan layar ponsel yang menampilkan skornya.

"Lihat? Aku memang berbakat dalam hal apapun. Aku tidak terkalahkan. Aku akan populer!" serunya senang.

"Hm? Coba kamu lihat skor tertingginya," balas Gopal malas.

"Sudah pasti skor milikku!" ujarnya bangga.

"Lihat dulu saja..."

Fang akhirnya menurut. Ia memencet tombol menu, lalu memilih opsi Score.

Matanya nyaris melompat melewati kacamata tebalnya. Bagaimana tidak? Angka yang tertera di sana begitu mengerikan.

 ** _High Score : 59762_**

"Sudah?" tanya Gopal. Ada nada puas dalam suaranya. "Kalahkan itu, baru kau boleh bangga."

"Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti bukan skor milikmu!" sanggahnya.

"Oh ya? Kamu lupa aku ini gamer sejati?" tantang Gopal. "Untung hanya aku yang tahu. Bagaimana jika Boy juga tahu ini?"

"Akan kubunuh sahabat durhakaku," balasnya dingin. Gopal bergidik takut.

Raut dinginnya berubah lelah. Ia mengembalikan ponsel Gopal pada pemiliknya. Menguap lebar, Fang langsung berbaring di samping Gopal. Melepas kacamata, menarik selimut, dan dalam waktu sekejap ia sudah jauh terbang ke alam lain.

BBBFluffWeek18

Fang terbangun. Tangannya meraba-raba nakas mencari kacamata. Begitu menemukannya, ia langsung memakainya.

"Jam satu malam," gumamnya.

 _Kruyuuuk_!

"Lapar."

Ia baru ingat stok makanannya sudah habis. Sekarang hanya tinggal meratapi nasibnya.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Akhirnyaa!! Aku bisa ikut event ini sampe selesai. Yaa... walaupun beberapa kali hampir telat. Tapi, aku seneng._**

 ** _Aku memang nggak liat skil nulis aku membaik. Tapi, dari event ini aku jadi punya jadwal tetap buat nulis. Makasih buat penyelenggara event ini._**

 ** _Spesial makasih juga buat yang udah rajin review. Walaupun sering dapet komen, tetep aja aku rindu senyum sendiri setiap baca review. Sayang_** ** _aku sama kalian ;*)_**


End file.
